


Ecos

by Arachness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Kenny e Kota assistiram a última luta entre seus colegas quase em completo silêncio





	Ecos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa em janeiro de 2014 pré-golden lovers break up e se refere a última luta entre Prince Devitt e Ryusuke Taguchi.

Kenny e Kota assistiram a última luta entre seus colegas quase em completo silêncio, Kenny se perguntou se Kota podia sentir a tensão que ele sentia toda vez que ele via Devitt e Taguchi lutarem ou se ele só estava focado na técnica, se ele se perguntava se aquele poderia ser onde eles acabariam. Ele não conhecia nenhum tag team tão próximos quanto ele e Kota mas quando Devitt e Taguchi eram uma parte de Apollo 55 eles chegaram perto.

Naquele dia até Taguchi que era um dos lutadores que mais se divertia no ringue parecia miserável de estar ali, mas isso nem se comparava com Devitt, toda vez que a câmera focava em seu rosto ele parecia estar prestes a chorar, a pintura no rosto escondia um pouco. Mas não o suficiente.

“Você pode imaginar isso ?” Kota perguntou ele.

Isso pegou Kenny de surpresa. E sim ele podia, a parte mais perturbadora sobre o negócio todo era como ele entendia porque Devitt tinha feito as coisas que ele fez desde o início, que não importava o quão feliz você podia ser com o seu parceiro se sentir na sombra dele não era apenas frustrante, doía de uma maneira visceral. Ou ao menos era assim com ele e só parecia estar ficando pior.  

“Parcerias terminam o tempo todo, e é difícil ficar amigos depois” Kenny disse esperando que Kota não pudesse sentir o que ele estava pensando realmente.

“Não isso, eu estou falando sobre o acordo deles de quem perder deixa o país, você pode imaginar fazendo isso com alguém que uma vez foi seu amigo ?”

“Não, eu não posso”

E isso ao menos era completamente verdade, ele podia se ver terminando com Kota, ele podia se ver até o odiando ou ao menos tentando odiar. Mas a idéia de um dia querer ele longe permanentemente era impossível, até em ódio e tristeza estar longe dele não seria algo que seu coração tinha a capacidade de querer.

Kota olhou para ele como se ele estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos, no passado havia sido tão fácil, quase automático, mas agora estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Um momento depois eles voltaram novamente seus olhos para a tela e eles assistiram o resto da luta em silêncio.


End file.
